1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an intermediate transfer device, a transfer device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic copiers and printers, a visible image formed on a photoreceptor surface is primarily transferred onto an intermediate transfer material such as an intermediate transfer belt, secondarily transferred from the intermediate transfer material onto a medium and then, fixed thereon to form an image.